love will win out in the end
by socalgrl19
Summary: a ruthie martin and a jommy the to best couples on tv but plz r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters of she show

Ruthie is graduating and she is just starting to get over martin though she hasn't dated any one seems they still haven't talked but she realizes that she need to tie up all her lose end s to move on

**One week before graduation**

there is a knock at the kinkirs door and when Kevin answers he smiles at the person standing there.

Kevin- hey man its about time thanks for coming.

Ben- on problem bro now are you going to tell me what is so urgent that I needed to get Mary to get me be a red eye from New York.

Kevin- yeah we'll tell you over dinner I want to wait till Lucy comes home.

Ben- ok dude then I'm going to take a nap.

Later

Lucy- hey Ben its good to see you

Ben- it's good to see you to luc. Now will some one please tell me why I'm here

Lucy- ok well you know that Ruthie is graduating in a few days and then in two weeks she is going to San Francisco.

Ben- yeah me and Mary were coming the day before.

Kevin- well she's hasn't been doing so well lately for the last year actually (Ruthie was a junior when martin left) when and know one has been able to get through to her and we thought that you might be able to.

Ben- what happened?

Lucy- well this guy martin was staying at the house and she fell for him hard and last year he got one of Simons friends pregnant and it killed her and then he left with out telling her goodbye to be with the girl and the baby. After he left she fell apart and she never got over him and with her leaving so soon we think that she needs to try to get over him and be happy. We thought that seens this is kind of the same situation that you had with Mary maybe you could help her find a way to get over him.

Ben- man that guy is a jerk I don't seen how any one could hurt a girl like ruthie I could kill him. She doesn't deserve him with every thing that's going on with the reverend. Of course ill help.

Kevin- thanks man.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Ruthie woke up and started the day as she started all of her days for the last year she took a shower in the shower that her and her mom had put in a few months ago as an attempt to distraction although it didn't work. After her shower she threw on some jeans and a t-shirt then pulled her hair back and put on some lip gloss and gathered her books and things that she needed for school. Just another day I can't wait till I leave she thought. As she got her cell and ipod someone stood at the door way and said "well if it isn't my favorite sister-in-law" she turned around and looked stunned at the man standing in her door way. "cat got you tongue come give me a hug" Ben said then ruthie screamed and run into his arms ban smiled and said "now that's more like it." "What are you doing here?" she asked.

I wanted to surprise you and I got a call that said that you needed someone to talk to" Ben answered. They went down the stairs and ruthie remembered that she need ed to go to school "oh crud I'm going to be late "Ben said that he would give her a ride. When they got to school they agreed that they would have dinner at the petes pizza and catch-up.

**Later**

Ruthie was unusually happy at school and rushed to finish her homework. But she was nervous about what Ben wanted to talk about in her heart she knew. She also knew that she couldn't lie to him he was her best friend and her closet brother that wasn't her brother.

The car ride was silent

When they got to the restaurant ruthie couldn't take the silence any more" are you going to tell me why your really here? She said. "why don't you tell me what would have happened that made Kevin call me out here saying that you weren't doing so good and that you needed someone to talk to" Ben said. Ruthie let out a sigh and started talking "I'm guessing that you already know the jest I really loved him and he left no note no call nothing and it killed me and I cant get over him I know that he doesn't want of my heart and I don't know how to get it back I'm so mad at him but mostly at my self " she started to tear up finally letting everything that she had been holding in for a year. "I don't know what to do" Ben moved his chair closer to her and said " you cant hold it in ruthie let it out I think that I may have a plan that will let you stick it to him and help yourself." Ruthie looked at him drying her tears. "What's that?"

What is bens plan I have decided to make this a 7th and instant star story that well have both jommy and marthie. Please review I love them.


	3. Chapter 3

After the boys went outside to talk the girls stood uncomfortably.

Ruthie"that song was amazing you have a great voice"

Jude"thanks where you from are?"

Ruthie:"glen oak "

Jude "why are you guys down here?"

Ruthie "been is trying to help me get over some one its kind of complicated. Though I should problible be used to that by now"

Jude "imp sorry I've been there why you are life complicated?"

Ruthie "well I have a big family. I have six brothers' ands sisters and my dad is a minister."

Jude "holy crap six brothers and sisters I thought that having one sister was hard"

Rithie chuckled "its not really that bad seems four of them are older than me. Matt is 29 and a doctor and he and his wife live in New York with there twin girls, marry is 26 and also lives in New York with Ben and they have three kids her son is from her first marriage and then they have also have twins one girl and one boy. And Lucy is 24 and she is married to bens brother and they have three kids a girl and twin boys. She is the associate pastor at my dad's church. Then theirs Simon he is 19 and at collage. Then theirs me I'm going to gradate in about a month imp 18. Lastly there are the twins they are 9."

Jude stared at her dumb founded "Wow:"

Ruthie "yeah tell me about it"

Jude laughed

Whiale this talk was happening the boys were outside and ben wwas telling Tommy his plan

Then the boys walked back in to the studio

Tommy- so ben tell me that you can belt it out

Ruthie- im ok

Tommy well ill be the judge of that lets hear something

Ruthie was taken aback

Ruthie- now

Tommy yeah you got anything

Ruthie- I have one song that I wrote but it isn't very good

Jude – come on ruthie we wont laugh just do it

Ruthie- ok but don't say I didn't warn you

You know the stories  
You read the books  
Boy meets girl  
Then they fall forever in love  
But I know better  
So here goes a tale  
Of the realest of the real  
Listen

Now once upon a time, in a small world  
It was everything that I dreamed of  
He was my gem and I was his pearl  
Nothing could come between us  
A Prince Charming to call my own  
Until the day that he broke my heart  
And left me wonderin' all alone  
Pickin' my mind and soul apart

Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (in fairy tales)  
Since my heart's been crushed (it's been crushed)  
I don't believe in much, I need help (no no no no no)   
Don't know which way to turn  
Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn (la da da dee, oh)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales

Is a good story supposed to end  
Unhappily ever after  
Just as wonderful as it began  
And carry on for a few chapters  
But, how come each time I open up  
I can't seem to get past page one  
I guess it's time for me to close up  
And go back on the shelf because I'm done

Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (in fairy tales)  
Since my heart's been crushed (since my heart's been crushed)  
I don't believe in much, I need help  
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way to turn)  
Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn (la da da dee oh)   
There's no such thing as fairy tales

Twinkle, twinkle little star  
Why do my dreams seem so far (why they seem so far)   
Up above the world so high  
Won't somebody tell me why (can you help me)  
Can you help me out  
Can you tell me what love is all about  
Cause I never known it for myself (don't believe in fairy tales)  
That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more

Used to believe in love (no more)  
Used to believe in fairy tales  
(I used to believe, I used to believe, I used to believe)  
Since my heart's been crushed  
Don't believe in much, I need help (I don't believe in much)  
Don't know which way to turn  
Figure it out for myself (oh, no no no no no)  
I've just started to learn (just started to learn)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales (there's no such thing as fairy tales)

Used to believe in love  
Used to believe fairy tales (la da da da)  
Since my heart's been crushed  
Don't believe in much, I need help  
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way)  
Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn  
There's no such thing as fairy tales


	4. Chapter 4

After Ruthie finished the small group stared in awe then Tommy broke the silence.

Tommy: wow that was amazing

Ruthie: thanks

Jude: tom I think that we need to record that Ruthie that was so good.

Tommy: we could record it tomorrow if you want Ruthie?

Just then a man comes through the door

Man: hey tom D wants you to sign these ASAP. Just then he looks up Ruthe?

Ruthie looks stunned replies: Robbie? Omgosh what are you doing here?

Robbie: I work here? What are you doing her e? Come give me a hug

They hug

Robbie: wow little Ruthie Camden all grown up.

Jude: umm how you know each other?

Ruthie and Robbie laugh

Ruthie: well it's a long story but the short version is robble dated my sister Mary and then he screwed it up and then awhile later my dad found him living on the street and he came to live with us and then he dated my other sister Lucy for a while and that didn't work out either and then he left to help some family.

Robbie: you know snokie your not making a good impression about me.

Ruthie smirks at him: well I only speak the truth.

Ben: right you're that guy I'm Ben Ruthie brother in-law

Tommy: Robbie why have you not told us you were such a ladies' man what do u think Jude should we tell Sadie about these new revelations?

Jude: your right I think that she should know just who she's dating.

Robbie: hey don't you dare because I'm not the only with one here with secrets so if were sharing ill tell her about u two

The other two stop smirking

Jude: ok truce



Robbie: look Ruthie do u want to grab some lunch and catch up?

Ruthie: yeah if that's cool with u Ben?

Ben: sure


	5. authors note

Hi people I have been really busy and have had major writers block for this story so I was wondering is anyone wanted to be my co writer because I love this story and don't want to stop it so if you do please pm me its on hold for now but maybe if I get some help there will be more sooner

thanks


End file.
